Diskussion:Liste intergalaktischer Reisen
Müsste der Artikel nicht zum Teil in Liste extragalaktischer Reisen sein? In dem Fall kommt lediglich die Enterprise D und der Planetenkiller in einer anderen Galaxie an. Die anderen beiden verlassen lediglich die Galaxie und bei der SS Valiant ist ja nicht mal geplant eine andere Galaxie zu erreichen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:55, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) : Würde zustimmen, dass jede intergalaktische Reise auch extragalaktisch verlaufen muss. Von daher kann man das aus meiner Sicht gerne verschieben. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 13:01, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Kann man so lassen, da sich der Sinn so verändern würde. Die Enterprise reist von der Milchstraßen-Galaxie zur M-33-Galaxie. Sie reist also „zwischen“ zwei Galaxien, daher „inter-“. Im Fall von „extra-“ heißt dies in Bezug auf die Galaxien, also „extragalaktisch“, lediglich, dass die Reise aus der Galaxie heraus geht. Im Grunde nicht falsch, jedoch fehlt das eindeutige Ziel. Daher würde ich stark dafür tendieren, es bei intergalaktisch zu belassen, da ansonsten der Sinn verfälscht wird. --D47h0r Talk 13:56, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::„inter-“ und „zwischen“ sind hier nicht semantisch äquivalent. „intergalaktisch“ impliziert im Kontext von Reisen das Start und Ziel in unterschiedlichen Galaxien liegen. Ein Interkontinentalflug auf der Erde heißt auch nicht das man z.B. von Europa aus 5km über den Atlantik fliegt und dann wieder umkehrt. Die Liste sollte vieleicht in "Liste von Reisen ausserhalb der Milchstraße" umbenannt werden. :::Sir Ullrich (Diskussion) 15:04, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ein intergalaktisches halbes Lichtjahr? Ich möchte vorschlagen den Punkt: 2065: aus der Milchstraße heraus, SS Valiant, ein halbes Lichtjahr außerhalb der Galaxie (TOS: Die Spitze des Eisberges) aus diese Liste zu entfernen. Der mittlere Sternabstand in der Nähe unseres Sonnensystems beträgt 4-6 Lichtjahre, über den Abstand der Sterne am Rand habe ich keine Informationen finden können, er dürfte jedoch deutlich größer sein. Der Rand der Milchstraße kann also nicht so genau definiert werden das eine Aussage wie ein halbes Lichtjahr außerhalb der Galaxie sinnvoll wäre. Als Vergleich: Nehmen wir den galaktischen Durchmesser mit 100.000 Lichtjahren an und nehmen wir weiter den Durchmesser der Erde mit 12.756,32km an (Äquatorialdurchmesser) Dann müsste für den Fall daß der Flug der SS Vailant als intergalaktische Reise kategorisiert wird, ein Flug in 63,78m Höhe auf der Erde als interplanetarische Reise bezeichnet werden. Sir Ullrich (Diskussion) 14:00, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Da es so formuliert wurde, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass es auch so gesagt wurde, dementsprechend ist es canon und gehört in die Liste. Du beziehst dich dabei vermutlich auf reale Bezüge, doch können wir nicht alles 1:1 auf Star Trek beziehen. Zudem spielt Star Trek aus unserer Sicht in der Zukunft, auf spekulativer Ebene könnte man also davon ausgehen, dass in dieser Zeit der Rand der Galaxie genauer bestimmt werden kann als heute. --D47h0r Talk 14:39, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Bei der Argumentation zur Grenze der Milchstraße gebe ich Dir recht, im Star Trek Universum ist die Grenze durch die Galaktische Barriere klar definiert. Es ändert jedoch nichts an den Größenordnungen, wie gesagt, einen 65m hohen Flug auf der Erde wird niemand als interplanetarische Reise bezeichnen. ich werde mal sehen ob ich in den nächsten Tagen die Zeit finde mir die Folge Die Spitze des Eisberges anzusehen da ich nicht glaube das dort explizit von intergalaktischen Reisen gesprochen wird. Ich vermute eher das die Bezeichnung der Liste hier ungünstig ist (s.o.). ::Sir Ullrich (Diskussion) 15:04, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe mir die Folge angeschaut und es wird nicht explizit von einer intergalaktischen Reise gesprochen, wenn also niemand eine kanonische Quelle hat, in der die Kategorisierung als intergalaktische Reise belegt ist, würde ich an meiner ursprünglichen Bitte festhalten und vorschlagen den Eintrag zu entfernen oder die Liste umzubenennen. :Sir Ullrich (Diskussion) 06:17, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ich denke, was eine Reise ansich angeht, sollte es keine Zweifel geben, schließlich wird der Enterprise die Reise zur Andromeda-Galaxie befohlen. Was „intergalaktisch“ und kanonische Quellen angeht, so wird zb Cyrano Jones als intergalaktischer Händler bezeichnet, die Kelvaner (u.a. Tomar, Kelinda und Hanar) die für das Kelvanische Imperium neue Planeten finden sollen und dabei in der intergalaktischen Leere (intergalactic void) stranden. In bezeichnet Kira Nerys den weiblichen Formwandler als intergalactic warlord, den deutschen Begriff dafür habe ich gerade nicht zur Hand. Zudem kann man dem englischen Artikel en:The Void den Satz The intergalactic void, the area outside of the Milky Way Galaxy; described as a "void" by James T. Kirk in 2268 entnehmen, dem zu Folge Kirk mal etwas über diese Leere gesagt haben soll. Leider existiert der Artikel in der MA/en nicht, sodass ich dabei leider keine konkrete Episode angeben kann. Aber dies sind nur ein paar Beispiele, die ich auf die schnelle gefunden habe, es gibt sicherlich noch mehr. Ich denke, das dürfte dann auch belegen, dass der Begriff „intergalaktisch“ kanonisch ist. Ich kann aber auch falsch liegen, lasse mich gerne vom Gegenteil überzeugen. --D47h0r Talk 09:57, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::*Cyrano Jones - im Artikel steht Cyrano Jones ist interstellarer Händler und (nach Meinung von James T. Kirk) Störenfried. also ist entweder der Artikel falsch oder du hast dich hier geirrt ;) wobei ich hier annehmen würde das er nie eine andere Galaxie besucht hat und daher interstellarer Händler korrekt ist. ::*Kelvaner - Diese sind tatsächlich intergalaktische Händler da sie aus einer anderen Galaxis kommen (Andromeda) ::*intergalactic warlord ist hier m.E. auch nicht korrekt gebraucht da meines Wissens nach kein Gründer in einer anderen Galaxie war. Kann aber sein das der Autor der Folge den Ausspruch als Übertreibung intendiert hat. ::*en:The Void hier ist intergalaktisch korrekt da inter-'' in Bezug auf einen Ort (in diesem Fall eher Raum) äquivalent zu ''zwischen gebraucht wird. allerdings kann es sich bei der intergalaktischen Leere auch um einen Eigennamen handeln. :Ich zweifle auch nicht den kanonischen Gebrauch von intergalaktisch oder Reise an. Meiner Meinung nach passt nur der Flug der SS Valiant nicht in die Liste intergalaktischer Reisen. MA ist (soweit ich das sehe) als Nachschalgewerk für Star Trek Interessierte gedacht, daher sollten Artikelüberschriften, dem aktuellen Sprachgebrauch entsprechend, den Artikelinhalt beschreiben, es sei denn es gibt eine kanonische Notwendigkeit das nicht zu tun. Da ich (bisher) keine kanonische Definition intergalaktischer Reisen kenne, interpretiere ich die Artikelüberschrift mit meinem Verständnis des aktuellen Sprachgebrauchs. Daher sind für mich intergalaktische Reisen genau solche Reisen, die von einer Galaxis in eine andere führen (analog interkontinentale Reisen, die von einem Kontinent zum anderen führen). Ich sehe also folgende Möglichkeiten: :# Der Punkt wird gelöscht da die Kriterien, die zur Einordnung einer Reise in diese Liste führen, nicht erfüllt sind. :# Die Liste wird umbenannt um im Titel auszudrücken das hier auch Reisen aufgeführt sind die "nur" aus einer Galaxie heraus, aber nicht in eine andere hinein führen. :# Wir finden eine kanonische Quelle die den Flug der SS Valiant als "intergalaktische Reise" kategorisiert. :Sir Ullrich (Diskussion) 12:17, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Die Angabe zu Cyrano Jones habe ich dem englischen Artikel entnommen, dort wird er als intergalactic trader bezeichnet, man muss leider immer, insbesondere bei TOS, das Original nachschlagen, da es immer wieder zu komischen oder stellenweise schlicht falschen Übersetzungen kommt. Ich vermute mal, dass die deutsche Synchronisation aus intergalactic irgendwie interstellar gemacht hat. Zum intergalactic warlord kann ich nur unsere derzeitigen Canon-Regeln zitieren, die in einem Punkt besagen Alles was gesagt wurde. Dementsprechend zählt dieser Begriff, unerheblich, in welcher Intention er gebraucht wird. Zu The Void wissen wir nicht, ob Kirk dies als Eigenname gebraucht, The Void selbst ist in der MA/en eh nur eine Seite zur Begriffsklärung, daher vermutlich die Interpretation als Eigenname? Nachdem ich mir aber die 4 im Artikel angesprochenen Fälle ansehe, kann man dort die ersten beiden (Valiant und Planetenkiller) durchaus als extragalaktisch bezeichnen, es fehlt der Zielort, in dem Fall eine andere Galaxie. Die beiden anderen Fälle (2x Enterprise) sind durchaus intergalaktisch durch das Ziel in Form der Andromeda- bzw. M33-Galaxie. Ich denke, ich werde das demnächst mal so umsetzen, sofenr niemand etwas dagegen hat. --D47h0r Talk 13:19, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Nochmal zum Planetenkiller: Ich habe bisher noch keine Information über den Herkunftsort des Planetenkillers gefunden, in dem Artikel dazu steht nichts. Woher kommt die Information das der Planetenkiller eine extra- bzw. intergalaktische Reise unternommen hat? Laut Planetenkiller wird im TNG-Roman Vendetta sogar behauptet Picard hätte postuliert er könne gar nicht aus einer anderen Galaxie stammen, also muss die Behauptung ja irgendwo aufgestellt worden sein. Stammt er aus der Milchstrasse würde ich den Eintrag hier auch streichen, sofern er in diesem Fall nicht belegbar ein einer anderen Galaxie war. Stammt er aus einer anderen Galaxie ist die Kategoriesierung richtig da er von seiner Heimatgalaxie in die Milchstrasse gereist ist. ::Sir Ullrich (Diskussion) 07:25, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Zum Planetenkiller kann man eventuell folgenden Dialog heranziehen: (Siehe http://www.chakoteya.net/StarTrek/35.htm). Natürlich ist dies kein eindeutiger Beweis, aber es gibt keinerlei Hinweise, dass der Planetenkiller aus der Milchstraße stammt. Daher ist diese Information dann der entscheidende Hinweis, dass wir davon ausgehen können, dass er von außerhalb der Milchstraße stammt. Was Romane angeht, so können wir uns nicht auf Informationen aus diesen Quellen stützen. Solche Informationen können wenn als Hintergrundinformation aufgenommen werden, jedoch nicht mit den Informationen aus Episoden und Filmen vermischt werden. Aber um nochmals darauf hinzuweisen, die ersten beiden der im Artikel angedueteten Fälle sind durchaus extragalaktisch, die restlichen beiden entsprechen dem aktuellen Lemma. --D47h0r Talk 09:44, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke für das Zitat ;) demzufolge würde ich die Herkunft aus einer anderen Galaxis und damit eine intergalaktische Reise als gegeben betrachten. Würde vieleicht folgende Änderung Vorschlagen: Diese Liste enthält Reisen aus einer Galaxie heraus und in eine Galaxie hinein nach Jahr. Startpunkt bzw. Zielpunkt der bekannten Reisen ist dabei die Milchstraße. * vor 2267: Wahrscheinlich aus einer unbekannten Galaxie in die Milchstraße hinein, Planetenkiller ( ) * 2268: aus der Milchstraße heraus nach Andromeda, modifizierte USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) soll zur Andromeda-Galaxie reisen ( ) (Die Reise wurde abgebrochen) * 2364: aus der Milchstraße heraus nach M33, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) reist mit Hilfe des Reisenden zur Galaxie M33 ( ) Reisen bei denen nur die eigene Galaxie verlassen, aber keine andere Galaxie erreicht wurde * 2065: aus der Milchstraße heraus, SS Valiant, ein halbes Lichtjahr außerhalb der Galaxie ( ) Siehe auch * Liste von extragalaktischen Völkern Sir Ullrich (Diskussion) 09:56, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Letzteres wäre aber eher das weiter oben von Tobi72 angedeutete „extragalaktische Reisen“ oder nicht? Intergalaktisch setzt ja schon einen konkreten Zielort voraus, das bei der Valiant fehlt. Ebenso würde ich da den Planetenkiller zuschreiben, dort kennen wir die konkrete Ursprungsgalaxie nicht. --D47h0r Talk 10:02, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie die MA mit Spekulationen der Charaktere umgeht, ich für meinen Teil würde annehmen das Kirks Aussage die Herkunft des Planetenkillers aus einer anderen Galaxie kanonisch bestätigt. Daher muss er von seiner Heimatgalaxie in die Milchstraße gereist sein also ergibt sich daraus eine intergalaktische Reise, auch wenn wir den Ausgangspunkt nicht kennen. Im Falle der Vailant stimme ich mit der Klassifikation als „extragalaktische Reise“ voll und ganz überein. Ich würde sie trotzdem in diesem Artikel belassen da ich vermute das es die einzig bekannte Reise ihrer Art ist und daher keine List dafür existiert. Sir Ullrich (Diskussion) 14:16, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Habe deinen Link mal als blockquote gesetzt, da es ja keine neue Diskussion ist. Ich habe die Spezies nunmal erstellt und der Liste hinzugefügt. Ich denke das extragalaktische an dieser Spezies kann trotz einer Vermutung durch Kirk bestätigt werden. Ich stelle das zumindest jetzt mal so in den Raum. Bei Spekulationen greift denke ich wieder unsere Canon-Regel, es wird gesagt, also werten wir es. Wenn es gezielt als Vermutung dargestellt wird, wie hier die Aussage Kirks, dann kann es auch aufgenommen werden, solange man auf die Tatsache der Vermutung hinweist. --D47h0r Talk 11:08, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Da war wohl ein wenig durcheinander gekommen, irgendwie ist Deine Antwort in meinen Vorschlag für den geänderten Artikel geraten ;) Ich habs mal aufgeräumt, jetzt sieht es so aus wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Danke für die Blockquote-Syntax :) Hab mir auch grade den neuen Artikel und die geänderte Liste extragalaktischer Völker angesehen, find ich super. Sir Ullrich (Diskussion) 14:19, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC)